


Different Kinds of Love

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Spock is confused when the crew thinks that getting drunk together is a sign of love.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Different Kinds of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cruisedirector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/gifts).



> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown at LJ/DW - Prompt: Kiss/Hug  
> adventdrabbles at LJ/DW - Prompt: Men wrapped in Christmas lights

"Is this some earth custom I am not aware of, Captain?" Spock stared at the two members of their crew currently lying on the floor with Christmas lights wrapped all around them.

McCoy chuckled. "It's called getting drunk while decorating."

"I fail to see the humor in the situation. Those lights can easily burn through the clothes and cause damage to their skin," Spock answered.

"True, Mr. Spock, but if they are stupid enough to wrap themselves up in Christmas lights, then they deserve a few burns. Dr. McCoy, might even find a reason to delay curing them so they learn," Kirk said with a smile.

"I would think that a month of room confinement after work should be more helpful," Spock answered.

"I'm not sure your punishment will work. It'll give them time to do more of this," McCoy said with a snort.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I'm not a fool, Doctor. I was planning on having them on duty during different shifts."

McCoy gave Kirk a knowing look. "That's really cruel, but since this is a disciplinary problem, let me wake them up and then you can do whatever you want. I have better things to deal with."

***

"You seem very bothered by what happened this morning." Kirk changing out of his uniform and settling in for the evening. He looked forward to a drink, a game of chess and a quiet night. "Why is that?"

"I do not understand," Spock said as he set up the pieces. 

Kirk laughed. "Considering how much you understand, it's only fair that there are some things you don't get, but care to be more specific?"

"The crew keeps saying it was love. I have observed people in love. I have felt it on Omicron Ceti III, when the spores entered my body, but I cannot say that what we saw this morning is something I would qualify as love," Spock explained.

Kirk smiled kindly. "Love takes many forms. When you have two very young men, barely out of their teens, then the end result will be more… irrational and possibly less lasting." He leaned down and kissed Spock before sitting on the other side of the chess board. "A kiss is also an expression of love, between older, wiser men who don't feel the need to get drunk and make fools out of themselves. And, something is still bothering you. What is it, Spock?"

"I will never be able to do something… foolish like that. I can never show you that type of love that seems to make grown men and women swoon on this ship. Does that make it less important?" he asked.

Kirk shook his head. "Of course not. I just said that love is different based on the people involved and being a Vulcan is part of that difference. I would be really worried if you got drunk and wanted to tie yourself to me. We're also the captain and the first officer. We shouldn't have that love. Besides, do I do any of those things? Do you think I love you any less?"

"Jim, you know that I would find those displays of emotions to be uncomfortable and a sign that you don't understand me. It would be the opposite of love," Spoke said.

"Exactly! Love is giving the other what he needs. I'm in command all the time, and you are there when I need you, ready to offer support or argue with me depending on the situation. That's what I need, that's love."

Spock thought a moment and then nodded. "That love I can do."


End file.
